House and Wilson moving on up
by Wicketforever
Summary: This story takes place where "Wilson" left off. Think of it as a little gift to keep us all going during this long two month hiatus. Enjoy and as always please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**)This story takes place after "Wilson" leaves off. Think of it as a nice gift to help us all get through the long two month hiatus. Enjoy=)**

**Wilson woke up to the sound of piano music coming from the living room and emerged from his bedroom only to see House sitting at the piano lost within the music being produced by every stoke of his fingers.**

**Seeing Wilson standing there House stopped playing and looked up at his friend with a nod.**

"**What do you call that?"**

**At this comment House shrugged while beginning to play a jazz scale.**

"**Music Therapy."**

"**Ah."**

"**It was Nolan's idea."**

"**Is it helpful?"**

**At this question House couldn't help but smirk evilly at Wilson while arching an eye brow.**

"**Don't know. Either way its nice to be back behind these 88 keys again. (Pause) The only piano they had back at Mayfield was locked all the time."**

**Hearing House talk about his stay in the mental hospital always brought a chill to Wilson's spine. The flashbacks of the days leading up to that life changing move flashed through his mind but then again, Jimmy thought…at least he's talking about it.**

**House shot Wilson a look.**

"**Its been over six months Jimmy, your going to have to let it go."**

"**What?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me. Every time you get that far away look and your eyes glaze over I know your thinking about my stay at the giggling academy. "**

"**Is it that obvious?"**

"**Oh yeah. So knock it off. Besides, its not like I'm going back there anytime soon. Now that I'm clean and sane I'm going to stay that way."**

**Wilson couldn't help but smirk at his friend's comment. It was nice having House back and now that he was here to stay Wilson would be damned if he'd let anyone screw it up least of all himself.**

"**Which room do you want?"**

**Wilson was snapped out of his thoughts by this question as he stared at House curiously.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Allow me to rephrase. Seeing as we are now living in a brand spanking new apartment and all of our stuff is still in boxes two weeks after we moved in I suggest we choose up rooms and unpack. What do you say Jimmy?"**

"**I'm in."**

"**Good."**

* * *

**An hour or two later House was sitting in his spacious new digs conveniently located on the first floor of the new apartment when he heard his name being called from the living room.**

**Suddenly, Wilson rushed into the room out of breath with his face turning red.**

"**Did you see the size of the closets?"**

**House couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight.**

"**You are such a girl. The closets are the same size they were back at our old place."**

"**I'm telling you their bigger."**

"**And I'm telling you your out of your mind."**

**Wilson sent House a condescending glare while crossing his arms over chest.**

"**Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?."**

"**Don't start that again."**

"**Touch-e."**

* * *

**Later that day, House stood in the kitchen making lunch. He wore a blue and white apron around his waist and was whistling while he worked. (Where have we heard that before? =)**

**It was House's day off but Wilson had to work which meant the apartment was all his for the day. Unfortunately, House's cell phone chose that exact moment to make an ass out of itself and started ringing.**

**Checking the caller id, the diagnostician rolled his eyes at the sight of the name and reluctantly pressed send.**

"**This better be important."**

"**It is."**

**The sadness in Cuddy's voice didn't faze House in the least.**

"**Cuddles, if this is a pity party call because you didn't get the apartment your wasting your time."**

"**We both know you wouldn't even have gotten that apartment if Wilson hadn't called Bonnie."**

"**Well, then I'm sure glad he did."**

**This being said House hung up the phone and sighed to himself while going back to work preparing his meal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I thought this was just going to be a one shot but now I have other ideas. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.

"Your not going to believe who called me today."

Wilson placed his thumb and fore finger over his chin in thought.

"Let me guess…Cuddy?."

House's face dropped instantly.

"You talked to her."

"No. I just know how this conversation always goes. What did she say?"

"You tell me captain obvious."

"House."

House shrugged while limping over to the piano.

"She barely had time to say my name when I said and I quote if this is pity party call over how you didn't get the apartment your wasting your time or something to that effect and then she said something about how I wouldn't even be living here if you hadn't called the fourth ex MRS Wilson and then I hung up."

"That must have stung."

"Good. I'm through chasing someone who obviously has moved on. To quote one lovely Lisa Cuddy, it isn't fun anymore."

Wilson couldn't help but smirk at the irony of this conversation.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Our little Greg is all grown up."

"Gee thanks _Mom_."

House starts playing as Wilson continues the conversation.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? If Cuddy doesn't want me I don't want her. That's it end of story."

"I get that. I mean what are you going to do with the spare time you'll have not chasing after her?"

House thinks about this for a moment before a knowing smile spreads out across his face.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

The next day House entered through the main entrance of the hospital and limped over to the elevators. This was going to be an interesting day.

No sooner had the diagnostician pressed the up button when Cuddy entered his orbit wearing her signature red business suit and come hither smile which House know was only meant for someone else.

"House."

"Doctor Cuddy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cuddy sighed.

"We have to talk."

At this comment House shook his head and hoped the elevator doors would open soon so he could get out of this as quickly as possible.

"No we don't unless this is a medical matter and seeing as I don't have any cases as of late I'd say we're done here."

Just then the elevator doors opened and House limped in but unfortunately so did Cuddy.

When the doors closed the dean of medicine whispered menacing in House's ear.

"You can't get away from me that easily."

"Why do you want to be around me mw anyway when you've already got someone waiting for you at home?"

"Don't bring Lucas into this."

"You brought him up I didn't."

As the doors opened on the third floor House got out but cut Cuddy off just as she was about to follow him again.

"As much fun as this Cat and Mouse game is would you mind telling me what it is you want?.''

Cuddy is taken back by this question but quickly regains her composure.

"Actually I was going to tell you owe me ten extra clinic hours this week."

"Fine."

"And don't even think about getting one of your fellows to do them. Those hours are your responsibility."

"Yes mommy."

Hearing her former nickname almost made Cuddy's cheeks flush as she turned from House and headed back over to the elevator once again.

Seeing her embarrassed made House smile for a moment before it was soon washed away and the familiar unreadable look returned to his face.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"House was smiling."

Foreman arched an eye brow at the comment he had just heard.

"You two need to get a life."

"You don't fine it fascinating?"

"That out boss smiles? Gee maybe we should send this moment to the book of Guinness Book of World Records its not every day you see a grown man using the majority of his facial muscles."

Taub and Chase stared at Foreman before furrowing their brows.

"What's with you?"

That's when a familiar sarcastic voice was heard to say.

"PMS. Haven't you heard? Foreman's secretly a woman that's why he never dates."

As House entered the room all eyes were on him as Thirteen couldn't help but add

"He dated me."

"Exception that proves the point."

After House poured himself a cup of coffee, the diagnostician limped over to the coffee table and began passing out several blue folders which held the information for the latest patient of the week.

"What have we got?"

"Twenty six year old male who has been suffering from dizziness and fainting spells after falling off his motorcycle in broad day light. (Pause) Differential diagnosis, let's go people."

The day went on.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Lunch House and Wilson sat at their usual table eating and sharing the latest in hospital gossip.**

"**Did you hear about nurse Brenda?"**

"**No, what about her?"**

"**Apparently she went in for an operation and came out a man."**

**Wilson nearly choked on his food.**

"**Your making that up."**

"**Yeah, but you should have seen the look on your face."**

**Suddenly Cuddy walked into the room and had a seat over by a near by table alone.**

"**Isn't that interesting."**

**House arched an eye brow at this comment while stealing one of Wilson's fries.**

"**What?"**

"**Don't look don't tempt yourself."**

"_**What?"**_

"_**(sigh) **_**Cuddy just walked in."**

**Immediately, House turned around and spotted his boss and former object of desire.**

"**What's so interesting about that? A lot of people eat by themselves."**

**Suddenly House's pager went off.**

"**Damn. I got to go."**

**This being said House got up from the table and limped out the door without even a second glance at Cuddy.**

**Seeing this caused Wilson to cross his arms over chest and lean back in his chair.**

"**Wow."**

* * *

**Later that night when Wilson got home he was met by the sight of House sitting on the couch typing on his computer with ferocious intensity.**

**The sound of the door opening and closing caused House to close his laptop and look up towards his friend with a glare.**

"**I thought you weren't going to be home till six."**

"**I had a light case load so I decided to come home early. What are you writing there?"**

**House placed the folded laptop onto the coffee table and sat up.**

"**Nothing."**

"**It had to be something. From the look on your face--"**

"**Its personal Jimmy, now lay off."**

"**Fair enough."**

**Wilson headed over to the kitchen and noticed three shopping bags resting on the counter.**

"**What'd you buy?"**

**At this question House stood and smiled to himself while limping over to the counter.**

"**I have bought all the fixings for one of my personal favorite meals."**

"**Canned soup and peanut butter?"**

"**Very funny. This I guarantee your going to love. However, I'd prefer this dish remain anonymous until the big reveal. So, if you could get lost for an hour or two it would be appreciated."**

**Wilson couldn't help but smirk at his friend's antics.**

"**I thought you gave up cooking?"**

"**I've had a lot of time on my hands lately. Its either cook delicious dinners or go out looking for a one night stand."**

"**That never stopped you before."**

"**For your information that only happened once but I get your point."**

**Wilson stifled a laugh while turning toward the hall.**

"**I'm going to go grab a nap. Wake me when dinner's ready."**

"**I will and tell Amber I said hello."**

**Wilson turned to shoot House a glare. It was no secret that the older doctor knew James still talked to his dead girlfriend at times but that comment came as a surprise.**

"**Seriously, all sarcasm aside. Its been awhile since I've seen her."**

**Wilson nodded and continued to walk down the hall all the while completely perplexed by what House had said and why he said it.**

* * *

**Exactly two hours later, House stormed into Wilson's room without knocking and limped over to the bed where Wilson lay asleep.**

**Suddenly, an idea came to him and the diagnostician limped out of the room but quickly returned with a guitar strapped around himself and a song in his heart.**

**No sooner had House started to play the first few chords of George Michael's "faith" when Wilson sat up in his bed, tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and glared at the older doctor irately.**

"**What's with the noise pollution?"**

**At this comment House shrugged.**

"**I was lonely. Besides, dinner's ready if your hungry."**

"**Starving."**

**This being said Wilson darted out of the room towards the kitchen while House took his time getting up off the chair he had been sitting in and took long strides after his friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sloppy Joes?!."

House could here Wilson's surprised caterwauling from across the hall.

"That's your big surprise?"

"Why not? I haven't had them in years and besides kids love them."

"True but I think your negating the fact that we're adults."

"Maybe you are."

This being said House sat down at the table with his Joe and bit into it like a bear on a fish. Wilson rolled his eyes at this act but proceeded to do the same.

This made House laugh with a grin, his mouth covered in sauce.

"I take that back."

After they ate and the remaining Sloppy Joes were put away Wilson remained in the kitchen since it was his day to the dishes while House limped over to the living room to watch television.

Wilson emerged from the kitchen a half an hour later and had a seat on the couch moments after House turned on a random baseball game.

Seeing this intrigued Wilson as he arched an eye brow and made his curiosity known.

"Since when are you into basketball?"

At this question House while continuing to stare at the television set.

"it's the only thing my cell mate would watch back at the joint."

Wilson knew House was referring to his stay at the psychiatric hospital but somehow having him call it the "joint" made James uncomfortable.

However, the oncologist decided not to press the matter but continued the conversation none the less.

"They gave you television privileges?"

House tilted his head and gave Wilson a look as if to say "Well duh"

"Even crazy people like Survivor Jimmy. (Pause) Come to think of it that's kind of ironic."

House laughed at his own joke but the joy in his eyes dimmed at the look Wilson shot him then.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

After several more minutes had passed and Wilson still hadn't budged House sighed while getting up from the couch, slipped on his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Mind if I come with?"

At this question House looked at Wilson sheepishly.

"For my leg."

Wilson nodded.

"Still, it might help to have some company."

House rolled his eyes at this comment and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh that's just what every cripple needs. His own cheering section. I can hear them now, come on gimp you can do it, that's it one foot in front of the other then limp. That's it 1..2..3 limp, 1..2..3 limp. No thanks."

This being said House limped through the door leaving Wilson alone on the couch to watch the rest of the game. One which he had no interest in seeing.

* * *

As soon as House walked out into the hallway he immediately started his search for a place to think where he was sure no one would interrupt the diagnostician's concentration.

In reality, House wouldn't have minded Wilson tagging along but considering what he had to think about Jimmy's meddling really wouldn't have helped.

As House came to the end of the hall he was happy to set his sights on the elevator located only a few feet away. At least he wouldn't have any stairs to contend with this way.

Pressing the down button House waited impatiently for the doors to open. As they opened moments later two woman walked out. One was very attractive, young, probably in her mid to late thirties with mousy brown hair which extended all the way to her waist accompanied by a long, athletic figure.

The other woman was not so nice to look at nor to hear. Seeing House ogling the younger woman caused daggers to fly out of her eyes as she approached him.

"What are you staring at? This isn't a peep show."

House tried to surpass the sarcasm that was threatening to flow from his lips and then finally out it came.

"I could ask you the same thing. Although I'm not surprised, (gesturing to his cane and flipping it so that it was now resting in his hand.) ladies really dig the hard wood."

To be expected, the older woman's face turned red as she furrowed her brow and took the younger woman by the hand and turned to leave but not without retorting back to House.

"Pervert."

As tempted as he was to reply with an equally nasty remark House declined knowing this woman was like this all the time it sensing it best not to give in to such usual behavior for the old broad.

* * *

After his run in with the two women who he would later refer to as the princess and wicked witch of the west House rode the elevators up to the roof and looked around for any signs of life.

Finding nothing, House sighed to himself and started to pace.

(What do you guys think? Any suggestions for future chapters would be sincerely appreciated. As always thanks to who have reviewed. More to come soon. Wicket Forever.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.)

As time went by, it grew colder on the roof and House could feel the arctic chill reach his leg causing the diagnostician to wince from the pain while giving the damaged right thigh a squeeze.

The cold night air was getting to be too much for House so he decided to head back inside. When he reached the door, House tried to open it but it wouldn't budge then he tried it again still nothing after several minutes of trying to pull the door open with both hands House sighed and kicked the ground in frustration.

"Damn."

He was trapped.

Pulling out his cell phone House dialed Wilson's number but it went straight to voice mail.

Why his best buddy wasn't answering his cell House didn't know but sooner or later Jimmy would pay for not leaving a line free.

Having no other option, House made himself comfortable on the ledge over looking the city and closed his eyes hoping Wilson would drag himself away from what ever Spanish soap opera he was watching long enough to notice the absence of a certain crippled diagnostician newly released from the Philadelphia giggling academy.

* * *

Wilson looked up at the clock. It had been several hours since House had left for his "Walk" and he had thought nothing of it at the time but now James was getting worried.

House had only been released from Mayfield six months ago which meant he really shouldn't have been left alone.

Wilson mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner but rather then wallow in his own guilt Wilson grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

Knowing House there were only so many places he could go but where to look first?

Walking out into the hall, Wilson suddenly had an ah ha moment. At the hospital there was always one single solitary place where House went to get away from everything that had to do with the hospital without actually leaving the hospital and that place was the roof.

* * *

It was cold, dark and with the impending rain clouds looming over head the roof was about to become damp but despite these features House felt fairly comfortable in a place where no one ever went besides the pigeons who were currently giving their intruder the evil eye.

However, his leg had stiffened up while House had been sitting on the ledge and was now sending pain singles right up his thigh causing the diagnostician to close his eyes tight for a moment before releasing a painful breath out.

After opening his eyes, House reached into his jacket pocket for his cell phone and dialed Wilson's number once again not caring whether the younger doctor answered or not.

House had every intention on leaving a lengthy, colorful message for Jimmy filled with enough insults and sarcasm to last a life time.

* * *

As Wilson approached the elevator waiting for the doors to open his cell phone rang.

Peering down at the caller id, the oncologist sighed while preparing himself for the conversation to come.

"House?"

"Why Jimmy, you must have ESPN."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, just trapped on the roof. Care to join me? The weathers great up here. If you like wind and freezing rain."

Wilson sighed.

"I'm on my way."

"Always the enabler."

"I do my best."

* * *

Several minutes later, Wilson got to the roof with the aid of the building's janitor who kicked the door open with his foot. After thanking him graciously, Wilson walked out on to the roof and immediately spotted House who was curled up on the ledge covered by a coat and hat acting as an aid against the howling wind.

"House."

The diagnostician didn't respond at first which greatly concerned Wilson but after awhile House stirred and looked at Wilson hazily.

"Oh, hey Jimmy."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine once I'm inside. Give me a hand would you?"

Wilson nodded while helping House up and guiding the older doctor inside.

* * *

"You didn't take the stairs did you?"

House's voice took on an understanding amount of emotion as this was said as he gave Wilson a pitiful look.

"No."

"Thank god."

They entered the elevator and House immediately began rubbing his leg while Wilson looked on concerned.

"What?"

"How bad is the pain right now?"

"I'm fine."

"House-."

House glared at Wilson angrily.

"Jimmy, I've spent the last three hours trapped in the cold on the roof now all I want to do is go home, get warm and forget that it ever happened. Is that cool with you?"

Thankfully the doors opened on their floor before Wilson could utter a response. House got out first and darted down the hall towards their loft while Wilson took his time while studying his friend's every move.

By the time Wilson got to the loft House had already disappeared inside which was to be expected however, Jimmy still felt guilty for his actions.

Once inside the loft Wilson removed his jacket and placed it on the coat rack while looking around for House.

Usually, the diagnostician went directly to the piano when he got home but now, the instrument stood alone waiting for a certain musician with the magic touch to come and play.

"House."

Moments later, House emerged from his room wearing a robe and slippers. Limping towards the couch the older man had a seat and gestured for Wilson to do the same.

"Feeling better?"

"_Jimmy."_

"What?."

"Your doing it again. Watching me like a mother hen. I told you I'm fine now can we drop the subject?."

Wilson was a bit taken back by House's lack of sarcasm and honesty as this was said but rather then continue to pour salt in an open wound the subject was dropped…temporarily.

* * *

"You cheated."

"No I didn't."

"I know you cheated cause I taught you everything I know."

House and Wilson were playing cards and Wilson was winning. House was convinced the oncologist had bluffed his way into winning three hands but their was no stopping Jimmy's winning streak.

_Damn. _House thought. _I've created a monster. Hopefully, it won't go to Jimmy's head._

"Its mine all mine."

Wilson slid all of the cards and the money he had won over to his side of the table and shot House an evil glare.

_I was wrong._

"Want to play again?"

House shook his head.

"Too rich for my blood."

Getting up from the table House limped over to the piano and had a seat while Wilson continued to try and coax House into playing another round of poker.

"Oh come on, one more hand."

"You took all my money Wilson."

"One more."

Thankfully, the sound of the ringing telephone interrupted this conversation. Both House and Wilson made a run for it but Wilson got there first which was to be expected.

"I won."

"I don't care."

House was about to go back to the piano when Wilson put up a hand to stop him.

"Its for you."

House accepted the phone and lifted the receiver up to his ear.

"House."

The voice on the line was one he never expected to hear again.

"Yo, Heezy. What up dog? Long time no see."

House smirked to himself. The owner of this voice could only be…the one, the only Juan Alverez other wise known as Alvie.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story thus far. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! Wicket forever.)

Once House got off the phone he limped back into the living room where Wilson had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend."

Wilson wasn't buying it.

"A friend? House come on you've got to give me more then that."

"There's nothing to tell. The guy on the phone was my roommate from Mayfield. He's in town for a couple of days and I invited him to come by and see our new place. Is that cool with you?"

Wilson was a bit taken back by this. House had never been the kind of guy to willingly invite someone over before without some kind of hidden agenda but then a lot had changed over a very short period of time.

"Fine with me."

"Good."

Wilson crossed his arms over chest and shot House a glare.

House nodded his head in recognition of this action and sighed while having a seat on the couch.

"What do you want to know?"

Wilson shrugged. There were a number of questions swimming through his mind at that point but only one made itself known first.

"What's his name?"

"Juan Alverez. He was the first of the inmates I met and the first one to get on my nerves."

Wilson smiled at this comment but waited for House to continue his train of thought.

Unfortunately, House had other ideas.

"That's all your getting from me until he gets here."

"Oh come on."

"Sorry. My lips are sealed. Trust me, its better this way."

"Why?"

House thought about this for a minute and then a mischievous smile spread over his face.

"First impressions are everything."

"You can't be serious."

"Actually I can and actually I am. Now, I'm serious Wilson. No more questions I mean it."

"Ok."

Wilson had no idea why House was being so secretive about his roommate but rather then push the matter the oncologist decided he would have to wait until tomorrow to meet the man who had been House's bunkmate and formulate his own opinion.

* * *

The next day around three in the afternoon, when the doorbell rang House went to answer it while Wilson watched with fascination.

The sight of their house guest made Wilson realize House was right. First impressions are everything and Wilson couldn't believe the sight before his eyes.

"Hey there's my brother from another mother. What's up House? Long time no see."

"Alvie, how's it going?"

"Still free wheeling and dealing, how bout you?"

"Living large and in charge."

It looked like House, same facial features but surely this was not the same grizzled, grim diagnostician with a reputation for batting people away with the rath of his cane and that's when Wilson realized, that it was.

"Alvie, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

The two walked over to where Wilson was standing by the mantel and House proceeded with the formal introductions.

"Juan Alverez, James Wilson and vise versa."

Wilson held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Juan shook it graciously.

"Like wise. Any friend of Heezy's is a friend of mine."

Wilson couldn't help but smirk at this while looking over at House.

"Heezy?"

"Don't ask."

As the trio made themselves comfortable on the couch House propped his leg up on the coffee table, Wilson sat next to him and Juan made a bee line over to the leather recliner which were all within proximity with one another.

There was something weighing heavily on House's mind as he watched his former cell mate resting comfortably before him.

"So, what brings you up to my neck of the woods? Dr. Nolan give you a three day pass or something?"

At this question, Juan smiled and sat up so he was now at full height.

"No better then that, I've been discharged."

"Seriously?"

"No Joke."

"Alvie that's great."

That was the second time House had called Juan by that nickname which peaked Wilson's curiosity.

"Juan, may I ask you a question?."

"Shoot."

"Why Alvie?."

House and Juan exchange a knowing look.

"Alvie is short for Alverez. It was my nickname back at Mayfield."

"A lame nickname."

"Oh really? _Heezy?."_

"Shut Up."

* * *

After awhile, the conversation turned to a corner. Alvie had been watching the interaction between House and Wilson the entire day and was his curiosity was spiking with every breath.

"Maybe you guys can help me out with something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do two guys, with seemingly nothing in common become friends?."

"They check into the same psychiatric hospital."

Choosing to ignore this comment, Juan shot House a look. House was about to retort when Wilson interrupted.

"It's kind of a long story. there was a medical conference in new Orleans…"

"Where after a fight in the hotel bar I, long story short bailed Jimmy here out of jail."

Then, something happened that neither House nor Wilson had expected. After hearing the story Juan sat back In the chair, touched thumb and fore finger to his chin and stifled a laugh.

"I knew it."


	7. Chapter 7

_I knew it_

Those words hung in the air for several moments until finally House rolled his eyes and shot Alvie a look.

"Go on."

"Its obvious isn't it?"

"Not to us."

At this Alvie gestures to Wilson and the oncologist furrows his brow.

"Your obviously not as clean cut and wholesome as you let on."

House couldn't help but smirk at this accusation.

"I could have told you that? Why else would he be friends with me?"

"Exactly."

Wilson had had just about enough of these barbs at his expense and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn, I'll get it."

House got up from the couch and answered the door only to find Cuddy standing in the hall.

The dean of medicine looked sad but House didn't want to make assumptions so he waited for her to speak.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about."

House started to close the door but Cuddy blocked it with her hand.

"House. Please."

"Cuddy, I already tried making nice remember? And you turned me down at every turn. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

That's when Cuddy used the only card she could think of while looking the diagnostician square in the eye.

"Because I'm your boss."

"Yeah, and that's all you'll ever be. Good night."

This being said House shut the door in Cuddy's face and turned around while limping over to the couch once again.

* * *

"Who was that?."

Alvie couldn't help but make his curiosity known. It hadn't escaped his notice how much the confrontation with the woman at the door had affected House's demeanor after he limped back inside.

"No one important."

"She's very important."

At Wilson's comment House glared at the oncologist and shook his head.

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is."

"Old flame?."

At this comment, House shrugs and sighs.

"More like a torch."

"What's her deal?."

"No deal. She's my boss."

"And love interest."

Hearing this confused Alvie greatly. What was the big deal? If Greg liked this girl so much why didn't he just go for it and ask her out.

"So ask her out?."

"Can't."

"Its complicated."

"Why?."

At this question, House and Wilson exchanged a look. Neither one of them wanted to divulge this information especially to someone they barely knew. However, House realized then that Alvie was probably the only one who could act as an objective third party seeing as he wasn't involved.

This in mind, the diagnostician, decided to dive in and spill. Meeting the younger man's gaze, House tapped his cane on the ground and started to explain.

"She's partially the reason why I checked myself into Mayfield."

"How?."

This was the difficult part. House swore to himself that he wouldn't divulge the details of those fateful days leading up to his psychotic break ever again but this was different. Alvie had been in the institution with him, he had acted as the crippled physician's only friend and room mate the entire time causing them to get very close and now that the two former inmates had come together once again there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

"Long story short, I hallucinated a night with her and yelled it from a hospital balcony."

"Only you didn't realize it at the time."

"Not until I confronted her about it and everything went to hell."

Hearing House rehash the events of that day made Wilson's skin crawl. The oncologist had already gone through enough guilt and depression over his friend being institutionalized but thankfully now that House had been released and on his way to making a better life for himself, Wilson knew that would never happen again and James was grateful.

After hearing the story Alvie tried his best to soften the blow for House.

"Hey, if its any consolation G-man, at least your out of the wacky shack right?."

House smirked at this comment but then the smile turned into a frown.

"But at what cost?."

Before this conversation could continue, House's cell phone range causing the diagnostician to abandon the discussion temporarily.

"Damn."

Looking down at the caller id the from on House's face turned into a scowl as he pressed send fully prepared to give whoever was on the line a piece of his mind.

"This better be important."

"How high a fever?."

There was a pause as House continued to listen to the list of symptoms being read to over the phone.

"Tell, Chase and Thirteen to do a chest CT and you and Taub start running cultures. Call me back when the results come in."

There was another pause as House rolled his eyes.

"You can handle it. (pause) What?

From the House's side of the conversation Wilson could tell it was one of his team presumably Foreman which could only mean one thing.

"Fine. I'll be right there."

Turning off his phone, House was tempted to throw the device across the room in frustration but instead placed it back in his pocket.

"I got to go back to work."

"Patient?."

"Just came in and of course you know who just had to send for me."

Wilson nodded understandably as House got up from the couch and headed over to the door sending Alvie a nod.

"See you around later?"

"I'll be here."

House nodded again and walked out the door leaving Alvie and Wilson alone to get to know each other.

"So what's your specialty?."

"I'm an oncologist."

"Really? Where's you study?."


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you all for the kind reviews. They are very much appreciated it. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!)

As soon as House left the apartment Wilson and Alvie decided to take the opportunity and get to know each other better. Wilson had been curious about the guy who had been House's room mate and wanted to know a few things. For example, what made him check himself into Mayfield? and how was House like when he was there?

"So Alvie…"

Wilson started off slow. The oncologist wanted to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines so he took his time to formulate the phrasing of his question appropriately.

Alvie knew what was coming. The former manic Hispanic crossed his arms and arched an eye brow smirking at how he could answer the question he knew was on his way.

Wilson didn't want this to sound forced but the more he thought about it how could it not be? The oncologist was about to ask a question that would probably make or break his friendship with…ah the hell with it, just ask.

"How _was_ House when he was in Mayfield?."

At this question Alvie arched an eye brow and shrugged.

"He was fine."

"Right."

"No really. I mean, he had ups and downs, everyone has those but by the time House got out he really had become a kinder, gentler ass. haven't you noticed that?."

Wilson nodded. In truth, he had to admit that House had changed from his experience at Mayfield but the oncologist wanted to know just how much he had changed and when did it start.

"Yeah, actually I have."

"There you go."

"When did it start do you think?."

Alvie knew exactly when it started but he wasn't sure if he should divulge that information to Wilson. What could it hurt thou? After all, the oncologist was House's best friend.

"It started with Freedom Master."

"Who?."

That's when Alvie started to explain how House felt responsible for ruining one of their fellow inmates life.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"He never told me about that."

Alvie could see the hurt reflecting in Wilson's eyes at this moment and tried to ease the burden the oncologist was carrying just a little.

"Don't worry about it. At least now you know."

"I wish I didn't."

"Why not?."

At this question Wilson got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth across the floor trying to formulate his thoughts into words.

"Ever since I've known House he's always been a rock. Never giving a crap about what other people thought about him, never missing a beat when it came to diagnosing a patient then when he started seeing things…the point is that through everything that's happened in my life House was always a constant and now…"

"He's not dead Wilson."

"I know. Its just, for a long time I never knew if I would see that manipulative bastard again."

Before this conversation could continue, House limped through the door drenched from head to toe. Throwing off his jacket to the couch, the diagnostician made himself comfortable and raised his good leg to the table.

"What'd I miss?."

"That's what we want to know."

House was in no mood to discuss this right now, at least not when he was sober.

"I need a drink."

Wilson gave House a look.

"A soft drink."

After House had gotten himself a soda from the kitchen, the diagnostician returned to the couch and put his feet up once again.

"Are you going to tell us or not?."

"Tell you what?."

"What happened?."

"Where?."

"AT THE HOSPITAL!."

House was clearly enjoying this little game but Alvie and Wilson were getting more irritated by the minute.

"Oh that. Not much to tell. It seems that the patient with the mysterious illness Foreman called me about was just a thirty something year old guy with heatstroke masquerading itself as a cold. I've never seen anybody turn so red in my entire life well, I have seen someone turn orange before but that's another story."

"Did you see Cuddy?."

At this question, House shook his head while taking a drink from his soda.

"Nope."

"Really?."

"Really. Really. Knowing Cuddles, she probably went home early to be with Rachel and Lucas. Not that I care I'm just stating a fact."

The brief look of hurt that flashed through House's eyes did not go unnoticed by the other two men in the room but they weren't about to bring it up unless absolutely necessary.

Wilson wished he had never mentioned Lisa's name but as usual curiosity killed the cat or in this case the oncologist.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Wilson awoke to the most tantalizing aroma coming from the kitchen. Getting out of bed, the oncologist walked out into the living room/kitchen area only to find House standing behind the counter busy at work cooking breakfast.

Wilson made himself comfortable at the counter and watched as his friend continued to work diligently preparing a meal.

Seeing the oncologist sitting there, House greeted his friend with a nod but never letting his eyes of the skillet in his hand.

"What are you making?."

"Just some cheese and hash omelets. I didn't feel like making anything extravagant."

"Smells good."

"Thanks."

House prepared a plate and handed it with Wilson to accepted it graciously.

"Grab it while its hot."

Suddenly, Alvie entered the room and had a seat at the counter looking like he'd been through the ringer.

"Good morning."

"mph."

House smirked at the sight of his friend and handed him a cup of black liquid.

"Coffee?."

"mph."

Alvie took the cup he was handed and took a sip slowly willing himself to wake up and return to the world of the living.

House couldn't help bur smirk at the action taking place before him and gestured to Wilson who was wearing a similar look of amusement.

"And here I thought I was ornery in the morning."

"Your ornery all the time

"Am not."

"Are to."

Alvie watched the sparring match between House and Wilson and couldn't help but smirk to himself. The former manic Hispanic shook his head and stifled a laugh which caught House's attention.

"What the hell is so funny?."

"You guys act like kids."

"Its one of our specialties. Cancer, infectious diseases and behaving like five year olds."

"Nice."

In the middle of this conversation there was a knock at the door and this time House refused to answer it so Wilson volunteered. As the oncologist made his way over to the door he heard House yell from the kitchen…

"If it's the evil witch again or one of my fellows I'm not here."

"Noted."

Thankfully the woman behind the door wasn't Cuddy or anyone else from the hospital. She was a young, attractive lady probably in her mid to late thirties with long black hair that reached all the way down her back and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?."

"Yes, I'm Samantha Biscotti. I just moved here from Queens and I wanted to introduce myself to the other tenants in the building."

"Nice to meet you Samantha, I'm James."

* * *

House had heard the door open from the kitchen and when Wilson didn't return right away, the diagnostician knew something was up. Limping over to the entrance between the kitchen and the living room House peered over to where Wilson was talking to Summer and froze.

"No way."

"What?."

"I haven't seen her in years."

"Who?."

House didn't respond to this line of questioning simply chose to ignore it while limping over to the living room and making his presence be known. As House approached them, Wilson smiled at him and gestured to Samantha. Before the oncologist could say anything accept…

"House, this is…"

Samantha's eyes grew wide at the sight of one her closest friends and ran over to him.

"Oh my god."

"Hi Sam."

"Greg its so good to see you again."

As the two embraced, both Wilson and Alvie who had just joined them from the kitchen watched in shock. Neither of them could believe the sight in front of them. Wilson was stunned but Alvie wasn't too surprised. He had seen House soften up a lot while they were in Mayfield and this scene just illustrated that fact even more.

"That's my Bunkie."

Wilson wasn't too thrilled. If House had known this woman all of his life why hadn't he ever mentioned her before? Why hadn't they stayed in contact over the years? Why was he talking to himself?

Before the oncologist could make his curiosity known, suddenly House and Samantha broke their embrace and Sam eyes took on a look of pure anger and resentment as she raised her hand and slapped House in the face before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.

Wilson couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease his friend while arching an eye brow and crossing his arms over chest.

"I take it you two know each other?."

"Thank you captain obvious."

This being said, House limped over to his room and shut the door leaving Wilson and Alvie starring at each other dumbfoundedly.

"That's something you don't see every day."

Wilson smirked while scratching the back of his neck.

"You'd be surprised."


	10. Chapter 10

House lay on his bed with his arms folded over head staring up at the ceiling. Seeing Samantha was the last thing in the world House would have expected when he moved into the loft. What was she doing here? The last time they had seen each other was right before House was accepted to Michigan. Now, over twenty years later a lot of things had changed in both their lives and House wasn't sure he could handle having her in his life again.

Then again, there was nothing keeping the diagnostician from completely ignoring her at all costs especially after she slapped him. Rubbing the spot where Sam had hit him square in the mouth, House smirked at the irony of it all. He certainly was meeting his quota for most women who couldn't stand him at the moment and the diagnostician certainly was impressed with him.

First, Cuddy drops the ball on him by announcing she's moving in with Lucas who at one time would have been the one person besides Wilson House could trust in the world and now Samantha, the girl he had worshiped from a far since grammar school and had slowly become best friends with was suddenly back in his life. House just couldn't catch a break.

Ironic isn't it? Here he was, a fifty year old diagnostician who had just been released from the psychiatric hospital after three months of slowly regaining his sanity driving himself crazy yet again.

"I'm pathetic."

Before this conversation with his thoughts could continue someone knocked on the door distracting House for the time being.

"Go away Jimmy."

"Yo, G-man open up its me."

Thankful not to have to deal with Wilson's enabling for the time being House opened the door and let Alvie inside. Once inside, Alvie made himself comfortable on a chair next to the closet and sent House a wicked grin.

"That was quite a show."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"So, whose the girl?."

"She's…an old friend."

This explanation surprised Alvie. He was sure House would have gone into more detail then that but then again why would he? It wasn't like it was any of Alvie's business, he was just curious that's all.

"Fair enough."

"That's it?."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

This comment caused Alvie to arch an eye brow and shoot House a questioning look. Juan had known this man long enough to know when not to say anything and this was the time. House was a proud and stubborn man and there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind when his mind was made up.

"What?."

"That explanation worked for you."

"Yeah."

"Why?."

Alvie got up from the chair and walked over to the foot of the bed so that he could meet House square in the eye.

"That's all you gave me to work with."

House was speechless. The difference between Juan's way of dealing with this and how a certain oncologist or dean of medicine would have handled were completely different and House preferred Alvie's method much better.

"You know something Alvie?."

"What's that?."

"Your not as dumb as I thought you were."

Thanks. You know something House?."

"What?."

"Your disgusting when you try to be nice."

The two exchange a look. Both of them clearly enjoying the inside joke they had just shared. Alvie hated to break this bonding session up but he had things to do.

"I should go."

"Already?."

"You know me. I go where the rhythm takes me."

"And that would be where?."

Don't know."

House smirked at this comment and stood up while making sure he had both feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem."

"Feel free to drop by anytime."

"Will do. See ya around House."

Once Alvie was gone House closed his bedroom door and returned to his comfortable position on the bed fully enjoying the silence of the room, if only temporarily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samantha paced back and forth across the kitchen floor of her apartment trying to calm herself down. What the hell had she been thinking slapping Greg like that? She hadn't meant anything by it, it was just that she hadn't expected to see him again and obviously he hadn't expected to see her.

They had been friends all their lives. Both of their fathers had been in the marines so they could relate to one another in that regard and they were both stationed on the same naval base ever since little Greg and Sam were kids making them neighbors and best friends from the start.

They would have stayed close if it hadn't been for one thing. Ever since they had started being friends Sam hated how John House treated his son and so did the rest of her family. They confronted John about this on several occasions but every time they did John would deny it and say it was all in their heads.

Sam couldn't take it anymore so one day she decided to talk to Greg about it. Surely, he had enough sense to see what was going on and put an end to it. However, it appeared Greg was just as stubborn and wrecked with denial as John was.

"_You've got to talk to him."_

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

"_Greg, he's hurting you."_

"_Let it go Sam."_

"_Greg-."_

"_I said. Let it go."_

Sam tried to reason with Greg, trying to convince him that what John was doing was wrong but it was no use. Greg wouldn't hear any of it and Sam knew that if she pushed to hard it would ruin their friendship forever.

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

Sam decided to try one more time to get Greg to see it her way. It would take every once of strength she had left in her being but it had to be done.

"_I'll let it go, but if you ever need anything from me I'm right next door."_

"_I know Sam."_

"_Seriously Greg."_

"_I know Sam."_

That was about three weeks before Greg moved away. Apparently John had been shipped out to a Marine Corp base located over a thousand miles away which meant Sam and Greg would no longer be neighbors and their friendship would come to an end, that is until now. Sam was thrilled to have Greg back in her life again but she was worried things would be awkward between them.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Samantha went to answer it while the question of what was to come hung in the air.

As she opened the door, Samantha was stunned to see Greg standing there looking as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh…hi."

"Hi."

"Mind if I come in?."

Samantha was hesitant at first but then a smile washed over her face as she nodded and ushered Greg inside. House looked around the room and whistled at his surroundings.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. Care to sit down?."

House complied while limping over to the couch and raised his right leg so that it was resting on the coffee table. Sam noticed this action and looked on concerned.

"What happened to your leg?."

"A few years back I had an aneurysm that clotted leading to an infarction."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Sam could tell Greg didn't want to talk about it so she let it drop for the time being while having a seat beside her friend on the couch. House arched an eye brow at this motion but chose to ignore it.

"What brings you to New Jersey?."

"Mainly Work. I got a job at the Museum of Fine Arts giving tours to tourists."

"You always were a sucker for an audience."

"I know right?."

Samantha stole a glance at House's face which still held the mark from where she slapped him earlier and sighed.

"I'm sorry about your face."

"Oh don't worry about it. Genetic defect nothing to be done about it. Besides, after fifty years with this mug I've kind of grown attached to it."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, and you have nothing to be sorry about."

Samantha couldn't believe it. After nearly two decades away from each other, Greg was the same stubborn adolescent boy he had always been before. To proud to accept anyone's help let alone an apology from his best friend.

"Your unbelievable."

"You lost me."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that its okay to accept someone's apology?."

"And didn't _your _mother ever teach you its okay to let it go?."

At this Sam shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair growing more frustrated with every minute they sat their staring each other down.

"As much as I love a good starring contest why'd you drop by?."

House smirked at this question while sitting up reaching his full height.

"We haven't seen each other in over twenty years Sam."

"I know."

"And the last time we saw each other didn't exactly go well."

"I know."

At this point, House took Sam's hand in his and gave it a squeeze while shooting Sam a meaningful look.

"I'd like to make things right between us."

"How do we do that?."

At this House smiled warmly at Sam while still holding her hand in his.

"We start over."

"I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

**When House got back to the apartment, he was not surprised to see Wilson sitting on the couch watching a tell-a-novella which he claimed he only watched for the purpose of the learning Spanish.**

**House limped over to the couch and had a seat next to his friend. He put his feet up on the coffee table and smirked at what they were watching.**

"**So how's the Spanish lesson going today?."**

"**Shut up."**

**House did as he was told but never let the cunning smirk off of his face. Wilson was trying to concentrate on the plot but House's fun was making that difficult.**

"**Do you mind?."**

"**What?."**

"**I can hear the wheels in your head turning from over here."**

"**Hey,. its not my fault you have an acute sense of hearing."**

**Wilson shot House a glare and the diagnostician got the hint. Getting up from the couch, the crippled man limped over to the kitchen and took one last barb at Wilson's expense.**

"**Hey Jimmy, what do you want for dinner? Tacos or Enchiladas?."**

**At this Wilson rolled his eyes and shouted back at House, never letting his eyes off the screen.**

"**Anything that will make you go away."**

**House was slightly hurt by this comment but decided not to bring any light to the subject letting it be dropped completely.**

"**Olay."**

* * *

**About forty five minutes later, Wilson entered the living room where House had started preparing dinner and had a seat at the counter trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes.**

"**Ah, what happened Jimmy? They kill off one of your favorite characters?."**

"**It was the wedding episode. Gloria looked so beautiful in that long white dress."**

"**Don't worry Jimmy, you'll be a bride someday."**

"**Hopefully."**

**This comment surprised both House and Wilson as they exchanged a look and the oncologist tried to cover up his mistake.**

"**I mean I'd like to be married again one of these days…to a woman."**

"**Relax Wilson, I get it."**

"**Thank god one of us does."**

**House smirks at this comment while continuing to focus on the task at hand. He had already started preparing most of the meal the only thing left was the desert. House looked over at Wilson who was still covering his eyes and sighed.**

"**Hey, cry me a river somewhere else okay?."**

"**Why?."**

"**Because your in the middle of my working space."**

**Wilson arched an eye brow at this comment but things clicked together when he noticed the cooking sheet lying flat on the table and rolling pin house was holding which was sure to connect with James' head if he stayed there much longer.**

"**Fair enough."**

"**Thank you."**

* * *

**Wilson left House in the kitchen and made way over to his bedroom which was right down the hall past the living room and to the right by the stairs.**

**The oncologist closed the door and made himself comfortable by the desk which had been made into Amber's shrine shortly after they had moved into the loft. **

**Looking at all the pictures made Wilson's heart ache. Even though it had been over a year his heart still ached for Amber's voice.**

**The oncologist hadn't been on a date since the accident and couldn't bring himself to accept that possibility.**

**Moving over to the bed, Wilson made himself comfortable on his side and sighed to himself while starting a conversation with the open air.**

"**What do you think of this place? Nice huh? We moved in a week ago and when I say we I mean me and house. I've kind of taken him under my wing since he was released…"**

**The silence consumed the room as Wilson breathed a sigh and closed his eyes temporarily, willing himself to continue his stream of thought.**

"**Who cares? We both know that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I just it would be easier to start with that…I suppose there's no point in delaying this so here goes…Amber, I'm thinking about dating again."**

**There was silence and Wilson was hut. He knew that was the typical response when your having an open ended conversation with an empty room but a part of him thought other wise. A part of him expected some sort of response even if it wasn't something he wanted to hear.**

"**I know if you were here we wouldn't be having this discussion because we'd be together but in light of the circumstances…I want to be happy again or at least a lighter shade of miserable then how I'm feeling now."**

**Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the kitchen causing Wilson to abandon his conversation with Amber and dart into the kitchen only to find House sitting on the tiled floor surrounded by pots and pans squeezing his right thigh muscle and closing his eyes.**

"**What the hell happened?."**

**Through gritted teeth, House responded with his eyes remaining shut.**

"**Oil slick."**

"**What?."**

"**Oil slick."**

**House gestured to the nearly empty bottle of cooking oil resting on its side and took a breath finally able to form complete sentences.**

"**In a brief instance of stupidity I spilled some cooking oil on the floor and neglected to clean it up. Smart huh?."**

"**Are you alright?."**

"**I think I need a doctor."**

"**You're a doctor."**

"**Then I'm the last thing I need."**

**Wilson bent down so that he was sitting next to House on the floor and reached over to touch his right thigh which caused House to shoot him a glare.**

"**What do you think your doing?."**

"**I want to take a look at your leg."**

"**Why Jimmy."**

**Despite this sarcastic remark, House complied while pulling up his right pant leg so that Wilson could clearly see.**

"**Damn."**

**The muscle was completely enflamed and sensitive to touch. As Wilson continued the examination House winced in pain.**

"**How bad is the pain, from a scale from one to ten?."**

**House didn't respond with a number but nearly passed out while grabbing hold of one of the chair legs.**

"**That bad huh?."**

"**Call an ambulance."**

"**Forget the ambulance I'll drive you myself."**

* * *

**By the time they got to the hospital, it was already dark which was fine with House. The last thing he needed was to bring anymore attention to himself then there already was.**

**As he stepped out of the car with the aid of Wilson slung over his shoulder, House tried to find his footing on the cement but it wasn't easy with a possibly sprained ankle.**

"**You good?."**

"**I need some help."**

"**Hang onto my arm."**

**Wilson took the opportunity and slung House's arm over his shoulder.**

"**Okay, ready?."**

"**Go."**

**The two made their way across the parking lot and into the warmth of the hospital. Both men grateful not to be in this situation during regular working hours where there would have been more people taking notice.**

**Once inside the hospital, House and Wilson made their way over to an exam room.**

"**Stay here, I'll go get a wheel chair."**

**At this House shot Wilson a glare as if to say "what are you an idiot?."**

"**Where am I gonna go?."**

**Wilson nodded and left the room thankful to see House hadn't sprained his sarcasm muscle through all of this.**

**Minutes later, the oncologist returned with a wheelchair and House had a seat careful not to put any pressure on either his right thigh or sure to be sprained right ankle.**

**As Wilson wheeled his friend into X-Ray he noticed something odd. Normally in a situation like this House would have been complaining every step of the way but this time the older man barely spoke a word accept to make a few sarcastic remarks every now and then.**

**House wheeled himself over to the MRI machine and Wilson stood back fully aware of when to step in and when to back off. That's when House turned to him and glared.**

"**Hey, crippled man in agony over here."**

**Then again Wilson concluded, he'd been wrong before.**

**The oncologist walked over to help his friend into the machine and once House was situated pressed the machine on and went into the observation room to read the scans.**


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the scans came through and Wilson read the read out, the answer was clear. House's foot was broken and pretty severely at that. Who would have thought that slipping on cooking oil in your kitchen could cause that much damage? Wilson knew House was going to be pissed but there was nothing to be done, Wilson had to go out there and bring the bad news to his friend.

House lay in the MRI machine on his back, looking up at the ceiling and focusing on his breathing. Wilson had been gone an awful long time which could mean one of two things. One: it was good news and Jimmy was holding it over the diagnostician's head to make him suffer or two: it was bad news which meant his foot was broken and judging by the amount of pain that was escalating from his foot all the way up his leg, House knew it was the second choice.

By the time Wilson walked back over and pushed the button allowing House freedom from his metal claustrophobic shell House already knew the answer and shot Wilson a look while sitting up.

"Its broken isn't?."

At this question Wilson shot House a curious look but washed it away. This was not the time for a rousing game of "how the hell did you know?."

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"House, I'm so sorry."

At this House shrugged it off while breathing in a sigh and taking in Wilson's appearance. Some how, having the oncologist there put everything in its proper perspective.

"Can the apologies. It could be worse, I could be dying of a fatal disease."

"That's true, but…"

"All this means is that I'll be in a wheel chair for a few weeks that's all."

Wilson couldn't hide his surprise. Could House actually be taking the high road in this situation. Could he actually be acting like an adult?

That's when House's eyes took on their familiar glint and a smirk covered his face.

"It also means I'll have a better view of the anatomy of a certain dean of medicine who is currently unavailable but that's another story for another day."

"Exactly."

* * *

The next day as House wheeled himself into the main lobby of the hospital, he was not surprised by the curious glares being sent to him by the nursing staff not to mention a few of the patients.

As the elevator doors opened there was Cuddy standing inside looking as though she hadn't slept in weeks which was not surprising considering her current relationship with Lucas.

She looked up as House entered and furrowed her brow.

"What the hell is this?."

"it's a wheelchair. People do you use them you know."

There was silence at this point as Cuddy continued to survey the situation with a wary eye.

"Why's your foot in a cast?."

Peering down at his right foot which was currently wrapped plaster House shrugged while growing tired of his boss's scrutiny. Usually, House would have uttered a sarcastic remark which would make Cuddy leave him alone but this time, the diagnostician decided the truth was better then nothing.

"Its broken."

That's when Cuddy's whole demeanor changed from uncaring tyrant to caring friend as she walked closer to House and touched his arm.

"Oh my god, House what happened?."

Before this conversation could continue the doors opened on the second floor and House started to wheel himself out of the elevator but not without brushing Cuddy off with the last word.

"I can sum this up with one phrase, always look before you leap."

* * *

Unfortunately, the scrutiny didn't end with Cuddy. House's team was just as curious as she was and they made it known as soon as their boss wheeled himself into the room.

"What the hell happened to you?."

"Did Cuddy take away your parking space again?."

"Good guesses, but no. I had a run in some cooking oil."

At this comment, both thirteen and Chase exchanged a look while meeting their boss at the table and meeting his gaze.

"That's it?."

"Yup."

"No sarcastic quips? No deflection?."

"Nope."

Growing tired of this conversation, House turned from the table and wheeled himself over to his office still painfully aware of the two sets of eyes watching his every move. As he reached the door, the diagnostician sighed to himself while addressing his two fellows.

"Don't you guys have anything to do?."

"No cases yet."

"Try the clinic, there's got to be some kid with a runny nose just dying to be treated by one of you. Besides, Cuddy could probably use the help."

This comment left both Thirteen and Chase stunned as they both exchanged a glance while heading out the door.

Thankful to have some time for himself, House opened the door to his office and wheeled himself in unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every move from the hallway.

* * *

"That was weird."

"He did seem distracted."

This being said Chase walked back over to the office and Thirteen looked on intrigued.

"What are you doing?."

"I forgot something inside. Go down to the clinic, I'll meet you there."

Thirteen nodded and turned to leave even though she wasn't buying any of it. Chase clearly had something up his sleeve and whatever it was, Remy sure as hell knew she wanted nothing to do with it. The last thing she needed was to get wrapped up with her boss's problems no matter how interesting they might be.

When Chase returned to the conference room, he spotted House practicing balancing the wheelchair on two wheels in his office and couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

"That's one way to make the best of a bad situation."

As he entered the office Chase leaned against the wall careful not to disturb the diagnostician's concentration. Unfortunately, House didn't appreciate the interruption and made that fact known immediately.

"Do you mind? There's an athlete in training here."

"I can see that. What competition are you practicing for? The handicapped Olympics?."

At this inquiry House dropped his balance and dropped the two wheels to the floor so the wheelchair was now completely grounded and sighed. In truth, practicing that long had made his arms tired but this was the last thing House would admit, he was far to proud and stubborn for that.

"Did you come in here simply to indulge your curiosity or is there something else you wanted?."

Chase was taken back by House's candor but the Aussie couldn't deny the fact that he had no right to be invading the older doctor's personal space.

"I should go."

"Wait a minute, that's it?."

"You were right. I guess curiosity killed the cat."

Chase was about to leave but House cut him off by the door.

"Not so fast."

"House, I."

"Doctor Chase, I've never known you to give up so easily. Now, that you have I've lost all respect for you."

"Seriously?."

That's when House lost it completely. Where was the chase of yesteryear? Where was the younger doctor with great hair who would never give in to anything that was to him without looking at it both ways? Perhaps he had grown soft while married to Cameron? Who knows?

"No you idiot. I just want to know why the hell you're here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson sat in his office doing yet another's day worth of paper work when a knock came on the door. The oncologist knew it wasn't House because he never knocked so that meant it could be anyone else.

"Come in."

As soon as the words left his lips and the intruder entered the office, Wilson wished he had never granted her access into his peaceful working environment.

Cuddy hesitated at the door but soon met Wilson's gaze and sighed while leaning against the frame.

"Dr. Wilson, may I speak with you for a minute?."

A bit taken back by these formalities, Wilson invited Lisa to have a seat which she graciously accepted while having a seat in a chair next to the desk.

"What's on your mind?."

The oncology had an idea as to what this was pertaining to but rather then make it known James remained silent while Cuddy met his gaze.

"Is House ok?."

"Never."

"Seriously James."

Cuddy clearly wasn't in a joking mood so Wilson the subject drop while crossing his arms over chest and leaning back in his chair.

"I presume you ran or rather wheeled into him this morning?."

"More like he wheeled into me."

"Thought so."

"How did he break his foot?."

Wilson wasn't about to answer this question without a fight. Cuddy hadn't exactly been friendly towards House since he got back from Mayfield and now that she was here asking questions about his well being Wilson was going to make her work for it.

"Why do you care?."

"I'm his boss."

"And?."

"Its my responsibility to see that my employees are in tip top condition both mentally and physically."

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who was Cuddy trying to fool? There was obviously something more to this then meets the eye and James was determined to get to the bottom of it by any means necessary.

"Is that why you hired a crippled, unhinged doctor just released from a psychiatric hospital?."

"He's a brilliant diagnostician and a valuable asset to this hospital."

"Which is all that matters to you."

"As the head administrator and dean of medicine yes."

Wilson had had enough. He couldn't believe how Cuddy was acting. It was like everything that happened between her and House before Mayfield no longer mattered and she now looked at him as any other employee. Lisa Cuddy was truly a piece of work and Wilson hated her for it.

"Fine, then speaking as House's primary care physician let me say that the details behind his broken foot are strictly confidential. If you want the details read the file but don't expect me to indulge your curiosity."


	13. Chapter 13

(I was debating on whether or not to wait to write chapter 13 until receiving some reviews for chapter 12 but its already been a day so what the heck? I couldn't wait. Here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Sincerely, Wicket forever.)

(This chapter is purely filler but I know you'll like anyway. More to come soon. Have a good day. Wicket forever.)

_I just want to know, what the hell your doing here?_

Those words hung in the air as Chase and House stared each other down. It was no secret that the younger blonde Aussie saw the older man as a kind of father figure. Not surprising considering how terrible his relationship with his actual father was.

"So?."

"So what?."

"Are you going to tell me what you came in here for or do I have to guess?."

Chase rolled his eyes at this comment and looked down at his hands which were now resting limply on his thighs.

"I don't know."

At this comment, House smirked while shaking his head at his former fellow and heading for the door.

"Alright then, if there's nothing for us to discuss then I'll be on my way."

House wheeled himself over to the glass door leading out into the hallway and was about to leave when Chase stopped him by calling out.

"I need your help."

Hearing this caused House to stop in his tracks and wheel himself around to face Chase once again.

"With a patient?."

"No, it's a…personal matter."

"Why ask me? You want advice go ask Wilson he's great at it."

"But he's never been an addict."

This comment threw House off guard. Chase was the last person in the world you'd expect to be into something like that and House wasn't sure what to say accept…

"What's your poison?."

At this question Chase sighed while looking down the floor for a moment.

"Alcohol."

"Since when?."

"Ever since Cameron left."

House nodded his head at this statement and leaned back In his chair. The diagnostician would have made some comment about Chase being a winy little wombat but to get him to leave but lately, House had had a change of heart.

"So, get some help."

"I can't."

"Why?."

"Its complicated."

House shook his head at this statement. What a typical response from someone who has a problem but whose stubborn to admit it. Where had House seen this before? Oh yeah, he had lived it himself."

"Your pathetic."

"Thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear."

"Maybe not, but you are. Come on Chase, grow up. Getting wasted twenty four hours a day is no way to live your life."

"That's what you did."

"Yeah and it worked out great for me."

There was a pause at this moment as House turned his chair around and started to roll himself out of the office but not without leaving Chase with these few parting thoughts.

"The party guy is great until he pukes on your shoes then he's just annoying and trust me, no hospital administrator wants to hire a doctor whose addicted to either alcoholic or narcotic substances making him sicker then his patients."

* * *

Moments later, House met Wilson in the cafeteria for lunch. The oncologist could tell something was on the diagnostician's mind but right now he was too distracted by hunger to care. It wasn't until they had gotten their meals and found a table that the matter was discussed as House reached over to steal a French fry from Wilson's plate.

"Do you mind?."

"Not at all."

This being said House reached over to grab another French Fry but Wilson slapped him away with his hand.

"I'm trying to eat here."

"So am I."

Wilson smirked at this comment. The oncologist was reminded of the old saying "The more things change, the more they stay the same" and House was no exception to this rule. Wilson was proud of him for all the work the diagnostician had done this year to return to the world of the sane but despite this, Wilson could see that House was still a moocher especially when it came to food and Wilson wouldn't have it any other way.

"Penny for your thoughts Jimmy."

House looked at Wilson with a look of confusion. Usually, the diagnostician could tell what was bothering James just by looking at him but this time, the brilliant physician was coming up short.

"What?."

"You okay?."

"I'm good."

"Liar."

Wilson shook his head and watched House as he ate his lunch. The diagnostician wasn't buying Jimmy's explanation for a second and Wilson knew it but what could he do? The oncologist continued to eat without so much as a glance to House which greatly annoyed the older doctor to no end.

"Your ignoring me?."

"I'm trying to eat."

"I can see that. I've just never known anyone to take such an interest in _salad_."

"Its healthy."

"Its disgusting."

Wilson shook his head at this comment while putting down his fork. House had a point. Usually, the food the cafeteria served was pretty good but this plate left a lot to be desired.

"Maybe your right."

"I know I am."

* * *

That night, back at the loft the boys were watching some mindless sitcom on television when House turned to Wilson and threw him a glance.

"What?."

"Nothing."

"Ok."

Wilson went back to watching the show but several minutes later House looked at him again.

"What?."

"I think I'm living in the twilight zone."

This comment caused Wilson to smirk as he shot House a condescending glare.

"Why is that?."

"Today, Chase came to me for advice."

"About what?."

"Addiction. Apparently Cameron leaving him has turned Chase into an alcoholic."

Wilson shook his head at this comment. There were so many things that could be said but the only thing that seemed appropriate was…

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"So, what did you tell him?."

"That no hospital administrator would hire an addicted doctor."

Wilson arched an eye brow at this comment while crossing his arms over chest and staring at House.

"Kind of hypocritical isn't?. I mean you were addicted to pain pills when Cuddy hired you."

"Yeah, but that was only after four other hospitals and a blood bank turned me down flat."

"True, and the fact she was hot for you helped even more."

House smirked at this comment while looking down at the ground and shrugging his shoulders.

"_Was_, being the operative word."

"Right."

"So what do you think he's going to do?."

"I don't know but the next time one of my minions wants advice from me, they can forget it. I'm a diagnostician not a shrink."

There was a pause as House touched his thumb and fore finger in thought and smirked as the realization hit him.

"Although, I could probably recommend a good one."

"Dr. Nolan?."

"Why not? It could do the young wombat some good."

(This chapter was purely filler but I know you'll like anyway. More to come soon. Have a good day. Wicket forever.)


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at the hospital House called Chase over to his office as the other members of the team went to run labs.

The Aussie doctor honestly had no idea what this was about and made that fact known right away.

"What do you want House?."

"Here."

House handed Chase a piece of paper and nodded his head.

"This is my therapist's number, his name is doctor Nolan and he'll be expecting your call."

Chase was stunned.

"Why?."

"Because you need help Chase and the only way your going to get it is by force."

Chase shook his head and put the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

As he made his way over to the door House called him back.

"If you don't do this it'll cost you your job."

"I can get other jobs."

"Not like this one. Face it, you like working here."

Chase nodded but a sad frown covered his face as he looked down at the floor.

"I like being married a lot more."

House nodded his head in recognition of this statement. The older man could sympathize with this sentiment, he may never have been married but he had been with Stacy for five years and it cut like a knife when he left for good even though House had caused it to happen.

"Have you talked to Cameron since she left?."

"No."

"I figured. She's obviously moved on Chase and you should do the same."

"Why?."

"Because its all you've got."

There was a sadness in House's eyes at this point in the conversation. The diagnostician thought of Lydia, and of Cuddy and how much things had changed since he had checked himself into Mayfield and even more so after he got out. From the looks of things, Chase was headed down a dangerous road of self destruction and House hated to see that happen. He would never admit it but the department head was fond of his fellow and wanted to see him get through this.

Chase retrieved the piece of paper with Dr. Nolan's number on it out of his lab coat pocket and gave it a glance.

"I'll think about it."

"You do that."

This being said, Chase left the room and as House watched him leave, the diagnostician shook his head and uttered…

"Stubborn Wombat."

* * *

That night, when House came home he was surprised to find the loft completely empty with no sign of Wilson anywhere to be seen.

Wheeling himself into the kitchen, House looked around and sighed to himself.

"How the hell am I supposed to cook from way down here?."

That's when an idea struck him and the temporarily wheelchair bound man of medicine rolled over to the living room and picked up the phone.

When a knock came on the door forty five minutes later, Samantha walked through the door carrying a shopping bag and a look of contempt on her face.

"Why am I here again?."

House shrugged.

"What do you expect? After my roommate abandoned me without so much as a note or phone call you were the next best thing."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

* * *

By the time Wilson finally got home, he was surprised to see Samantha and House in what could only be described as a rather compromising situation. Their they were, sitting side by side on the couch with House's bandaged foot resting on the table and his arm over Samantha's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Receiving no response from this comment, Wilson walked closer to the couch to get a better look. Sure enough there were his two friends curled up on the couch fast asleep. No wonder they didn't respond right away.

Not wanting to disturb this peaceful slumber, Wilson turned on his heel and walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Once inside the rather spacious sleeping quarters, Jimmy leaned against the door which was now closed and smirked to himself.

"Very interesting."

* * *

The next morning, Samantha was the first to wake up. She opened one eye, then the other, stretched and looked around at her surroundings. House was still fast asleep by her side and Sam couldn't help but smirk at this.

Getting up from the couch, Samantha was just about to get her jacket from the closet when she heard House begin to stir. Ever so slightly at first but then within minutes he was wide awake and looking at Sam with gratitude in his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

House noted the jacket Sam was wearing and the purse held in her hands.

"Your leaving."

"Afraid so, I have to get to work."

House nodded at this comment and gestured for Samantha to join him by the couch for a moment.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem."

"And…also… for last night."

"Not a problem. Are you feeling better now?."

House looked down at his bandaged foot and nodded his head.

"I think so."

"Good."

This being said Samantha left the apartment and House made himself comfortable on the couch or as comfortable as you could get with a broken ankle and an infracted right thigh.

(I know this was a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. I must confess I have no idea where this is going. That's where you come in, where would you like this story to go? What do you want to happen? Any comments are extremely appreciated. Happy Holidays! Wicket forever.)


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Wilson wakes up to a loud crash just outside his door. Getting up to investigate the oncologist is surprised to see a wheelchair bound House standing in the hall looking ticked.

"Where the hell were you last night?."

Not missing an opportunity to tease his friend, Wilson held the door open with one hand and gestured inside.

"Won't you come in?."

House complied while wheeling himself into the room and turning around to face Jimmy who was now sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Where the hell were you last night?."

"I was just out with some friends."

"I'm your friend."

The brief look of hurt in House's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Wilson even after it had completely disappeared from the older man's face.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape about this?."

"_Hello? _I'm in a wheelchair remember? I'm not exactly in the best of shape right now."

"You seemed to be doing okay last night."

"What's that supposed to mean?."

What was going on here? House was usually a good judge of character and he could read Jimmy like a book but this time, the plot had taken an unexpected turn and he didn't like where it was going.

"I saw you and Sam together on the couch. You can't tell me there's nothing going between you two."

"She's just a friend."

"A friend with benefits?."

"No."

Wilson shook his head and shot House a glare.

"Why do you care?."

"I don't."

"Liar."

"I just kind of…."

That's when House's eyes raised and he looked as if he had just been let in on some cosmic secret that no one else would ever know.

"Oh my god…you have a thing for Sam."

"No I…"

"Its so obvious, I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Wilson couldn't deny it even if he tried. The oncologist could feel his cheeks begin to get warm as he looked down at the floor a moment and then back up at House.

"Your right."

"I knew it."

"So, what I do about it?."

"huh, that is a difficult question. Hey, here's an idea…why don't you ask her out?."

This comment caught Wilson off guard. How could House suggest such a thing? After all, Greg had known Sam all of his life and James had thought there was something more between them then just friendship but maybe he was wrong.

"Your okay with that?."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you and Sam were…"

"What? Lovers? Nope. Sam and I have never been and will never be anything more then friends. She's like the sister I never wanted. No, but seriously, I don't see her that way and I'm pretty sure if you'd ask her she'd say yes."

This comment caught Wilson off guard. Had House done something? Well, of course he did. This is House we're talking about here. The question is…what was Wilson going to do about it?

"You really think I should?."

"What have you got to lose? Besides, I'm getting tired of hearing you cry yourself to sleep at night."

"I don't…"

"These walls aren't sound proof Jimmy, I can hear everything."

That's when a moment passed between them that was surely never to happen again. There was a look in House's eyes of pure kindness and understanding which Wilson was sure must have been a figment of his imagination.

"Ok."

"Is that a yes?."

"Yes, but I'm going to need your help."

House couldn't help but smirk at this statement.

"Naturally."

Thus began young Jimmy Wilson's training on how to get the girl who House considered to be his longest lasting friend despite how long they had been apart.

* * *

"Okay, now as cliché as it may sound, especially coming from me, the first thing you need to know is that honesty is the best policy when talking to Sam. She can see through any lie and if she catches you lying the consequences could be disastrous."

Wilson arched an eye brow at this comment and shot House a glare.

"You know this from experience?."

"Do you want my help or not?."

"Yeah."

"Then shut up and let me finish."

By the time House finished prepping Wilson on how to approach Sam it was already noon and the boys were getting hungry. Normally, House would have been in the kitchen cooking up a delicious meal but in light of his current injury they decided pizza would make a nice alternative. When the pizza arrived thirty minutes later, Wilson paid the delivery man and he and House made themselves comfortable in the living room and enjoyed their meal in peace.

In the midst of the silence, Wilson peered over at House who was busy salivating over his third slice of pepperoni and sighed.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

At this question House shrugged, finished his pizza and looked over at Wilson while sitting back rather uncomfortably in his wheelchair.

"Why not? Your recently single, she's single…(sigh) look, are you going to ask her out or not?."

"Yeah."

"So quit obsessing over that decision and do something about it."

"I will."

"Right now."

This comment sent chills up Wilson's spine as he tried to regain some composure while raising himself to his full height.

"What?."

"I happen to know Sam has the day off which means she is at this moment sitting in her apartment with nothing or no one to do."

"Oh."

"Don't just stand there. Go get her, you know you want to."

This being said, Wilson straightened his tie, held his head high and left the apartment while House watched from the couch with a mischievous grin.

"He doesn't have a clue."


	16. Chapter 16

When Wilson knocked on Samantha's door he was met by the sound of loud rock and roll music coming from within. When the door opened he was in for an even bigger shock. There was Samantha wearing nothing but a Kiss t-shirt and holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"Can I help you?."

"Yeah, hi I don't know if you remember me but I'm…"

"Your Greg's friend right? Jimmy Wilson."

The sound of his nickname made Wilson blush as he tried to contain his embarrassment while regaining control of the situation.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Would you like to come in?."

Nodding his head at this invitation Wilson stepped towards the door and Sam lead the way inside being sure to pick up a pair of sweat pants were lying on the couch and slip them on casually over her legs.

Once inside the small but lavish apartment, Sam turned off the music and invited Wilson to have a seat on the couch.

"So, what can I do for you Jimmy?."

"Actually its James."

Samantha smiled at this and nodded her head in approval of the name.

"I like it. Allow me to rephrase, what can I do for you _James_?."

Wilson smiled at Samantha's attempt to make him feel more comfortable and to be honest he was grateful for her sincerity. However, before he could formulate the words that would make him seem completely eloquent and suave Wilson found him stumbling over himself and beginning to sweat. In fact, at this moment the only words he could muster were…

"I…um…uh."

"Do you want some water?."

"No, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Before this conversation could continue the door bell range and Sam got up to answer it, leaving Wilson alone on the couch momentarily.

He could practically hear House's voice tainting him for being a complete idiot this entire time.

_Way to go Romeo. Looks like Sam will never get to be the fifth Mrs. Wilson what a shame._

That's when Sam re-entered the living room accompanied by a very attractive woman in her mid to late thirties who was starring at Wilson as if he was an alien from another planet.

"James, are you alright?."

"I'm fine…I was just uh…"

That's when the other woman interrupted with a look of pure distain shooting towards Wilson with every breath he took.

"Sam, if we're going to catch the movie we should probably get going."

"Right. I'm sorry James but I have to go."

"That's fine, I was just leaving."

Sam walked Wilson out the door and he headed for the elevator she stopped him temporarily to ask what was on her mind.

"I'm so sorry, what were you going to ask me?"

_This is it Jimmy. Your big chance, don't blow it._

"I wanted to know if you were free for dinner tomorrow night."

At this question, Sam's expression turned from soft and caring to one that was completely unreadable.

"I know we don't know each other that well."

"No we don't."

"And you could have your pick of any guy in the city, even the world."

"I could but most of them are already spoken for."

"What are you saying?."

"I'm saying I'd love to."

* * *

Wilson was practically floating on air by the time he got back to the loft. House had apparently forgotten to mention Sam's wild side but that didn't matter because the oncologist was on cloud nine, head over heals in love.

"Back so soon?."

At this question Wilson smirked and shot House a mischievous glare.

"Yeah."

"Judging by your demeanor and that unmistakable skip in your step I take it she said yes."

"We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"Great."

The comment was filled with encouragement but the eyes told a different story. House wheeled himself into the kitchen and Wilson followed suit not sure what was to happen next.

House retrieved two beers from the refrigerator and handed one to his friend. Wilson felt guilty standing by and watching his injured friend complete this act but by the time he suggested doing it himself the beverage had already been in his hand.

"Thanks."

"I propose a toast."

"Here, Here."

"Two us. May our lives both professional and personal be far less complicated then they are now."


	17. Chapter 17

**The next morning before the sun came up, House opened his eyes and was about to sit up when a stabbing pain shouted at him from his leg. The pain seemed to grow with every breath and with every minute that he struggled there the crippled man of fifty fought to keep from fainting.**

"**WILSON!."**

* * *

**Within seconds of his name being called, Wilson dashed into House's room. The sight before him nearly made the oncologist freeze where he stood in the doorway. There was House lying on his back clutching his right thigh in agony. The color from his face draining with every haggard breath with a small line of sweat covering his forehead.**

"**What happened?."**

**Despite his disheveled condition, House was able to fully explain to Wilson what was going on.**

"**My leg stiffened up over night."**

"**And the ankle?."**

"**An added bonus."**

**Wilson couldn't help but smirk at this comment however, the smirk soon vanished as House attempted to get up but failed miserably.**

"**Let me help you."**

**House didn't object merely lay there dejected as Wilson helped him sit up. Once he did so, Wilson placed a pillow underneath House's back so that he was able to remain seated and stood to face him once again.**

"**How bad is the pain?."**

"**Magnificent. Like a walk in the park. How the hell do you think it is?."**

"**Good to know your sarcasm muscle's still intact."**

**House rolled his eyes at this comment while releasing a breath.**

"**Are you going to help me or not?."**

**Wilson nodded while proceeding to help House up and over to his wheelchair which had been conveniently placed next to the night stand the night before.**

**Despite his best efforts, House was grateful for Wilson's help and support. The younger man was the closet thing he had to a family and he appreciated his company and gentle good humor.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem."**

"**What's for breakfast?."**

**Just like House to deflect any amount of emotion. However, Wilson wasn't about to bring any light to a subject that had been approached way too many times before.**

"**Macadamia Nut Pancakes."**

"**Yummy."**

* * *

**In the kitchen, as the two roomies ate in piece House couldn't concentrate. It wasn't his injury that had the dedicated doctors in stitches it was something else, something personal. **

**Wilson looked up from his plate just in time to see House sigh and shrug his shoulders.**

"**What's up?."**

"**Do you think I should put Foreman in charge of the department?."**

**Wilson wasn't phased by this question so he shrugged his shoulders and said the first thing that popped into his head.**

"**Sure."**

"**Seriously?."**

"**Cuddy would probably have a heart attack but hey what the hell? It is your department after all."**

"**Yeah…right."**

**This being said House turned from the table and wheeled himself over to the living room while Wilson watched from the table.**

_**Oh crap. This can't be good.**_

**Walking into the living room, Wilson spotted House sitting in his wheelchair against the wall that was closest to the hall leading down towards the bedrooms. As he sat there House concentrated on the picture hanging on the wall next to the television set. He was fully aware of his younger friend's presence in the room but that didn't matter to him much.**

"**House…"**

"**What?."**

**There was an edge in House's voice as he spoke and if Wilson didn't know any better he could have sworn the older man had been crying.**

"**Are you alright?."**

"**I'm fine. Leave me alone."**

**Wilson wasn't about to walk away from this without a fight. Heading over to the wheelchair, Jimmy bent down in front of House so that they were now face to face.**

"**What the hell do you think your doing?."**

"**You have to talk about this."**

"**About what? I told you I'm fine. You can leave now."**

**Wilson shook his head and gave House a look as if to say "oh no you don't. Your not getting out of this that easily."**

**At this, House relented and sighed to himself while looking down at the ground a moment before looking back up at Wilson.**

"**You really want to know?."**

**At this comment, Wilson took the opportunity to tease his friend slightly.**

"**No, not really but I'd prefer it to anything else you've got."**

"**Nice."**

"**So go ahead…"**

"**Fine…(sigh) I'm pregnant."**

**Wilson furrowed his brow at this comment. He couldn't believe House sometimes. No matter how many years they had known each other the diagnostician could always throw him for a loop.**

"**No your not."**

"**Then how do you explain the mood swings?."**

**Wilson smirked at this comment while putting his hands on hips.**

"**Stop deflecting."**

"**Fair enough."**

**That's when House grew serious while straightening himself up and looking Wilson square in the eye.**

"**Do you a Doctor Jonathon Winters?."**

"**Yeah, he's the dean of medicine over at Saint Sebastian Medical. Nice guy."**

**At this comment, House nodded his head and looked down at the ground before replying in a stage whisper that Wilson could barely hear.**

"**He offered me a job."**

**(Oh, cliff hanger. What'll happen next? Thank you all for your reviews and there will be more to come soon. Wicket forever.)**


	18. Chapter 18

_He offered me a job._

Those words hung in the air as Wilson tried to make sense of what he just heard.

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?."

"What's the job?."

"Head of diagnostics."

This comment surprised Wilson as he mulled this information over in his mind. The oncologist couldn't believe what was going on here. Was House seriously thinking of leaving Princeton Plainsboro?

"So, it would essentially be the same job…"

"But in a different location, yeah."

"Are you going to take it?."

Wilson couldn't surpass his confusion and hurt by this news. Why was House doing this? Usually the oncologist would be all for a change of venue for his friend but after everything that had happened this year he wasn't sure it was the right call or not.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"For how long?."

"The end of the month. By that time, my ankle will be out of the cast and I should know for sure."

House could see this news was effecting Wilson. The crippled man didn't want this interfere with their friendship and he knew it wouldn't once Jimmy had the full story.

"I'm not moving out. If that's what your thinking."

"Your not?."

"Why would I? Saint Sebastian's is only a hop, skip and a jump from here compared to my old apartment. Besides, I could never break up the act we've got going on here."

"How thoughtful of you."

House rolled his eyes and looked at Wilson with a look that could kill.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"You would know."

House rolled his eyes at this comment and tried reassure his friend the best way he knew how, by cracking a joke.

"Look on the bright side, with me gone from the hospital you'll have your pick of the nursing staff. Oh wait a second, you already do."

Wilson appreciated this sentiment but it still didn't make any sense to him. Why would House take a job at another hospital doing exactly what he was now unless there was something else going on.

"What are you going to tell Cuddy?."

"Nothing until the end of the month."

"Why?."

"I figure that should be just enough time to get everything in order."

* * *

By the time Wilson walked into his office that morning, he had only managed to wipe the look of shock off his face moments before and only temporarily.

Sitting down in the chair behind his desk, the oncologist shook his head and leaned back trying to recover from the news he had received earlier that day.

Was House serious? He certainly seemed to be during the conversation but Wilson wasn't sure if there was something else going on. That always seemed to be the case when something like this happened in the past but now, who knows?

Before this conversation with his thoughts could continue, there was a knock on the door and House wheeled himself into the room and over to the desk. The diagnostician looked as though he had been hit by a truck which was an added bonus considering the shape he was in already.

"What happened to you?."

At this comment, House slumped his shoulders and slumped himself deeper into his chair on wheels refusing to look Wilson in the eye while making the reason behind this clear.

"Cuddy just fired me."

This news came as a shock to Wilson as he tried to form his thoughts into words. There was no possible reason for this to be happening. What the hell was Cuddy thinking? Wilson had a few theories but rather then drown himself in his own guessing he decided it would be better to go right to the source or at least the other person involved.

"She give a reason?."

"Just raddled off a bunch a crap about how I don't take my job seriously and how she's given me way too many chances to clean up my act."

"She can't be serious."

"Believe it buddy she is…On the bright side, Cuddles just made my decision to leave way more easier."

This being said House was about to leave the room when Wilson blocked his path.

"Your giving up?."

"On what? I was going to be gone by the end of the month anyway."

"That's not the point. What about your team? What about the department? Whose going to run it now?."

"Chase is in charge."

This comment came as a shock to Wilson as he furrowed his brow and waited for House to reiterate and clarify. The only explanation he could give was one of equal shock as House shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my idea."

This being said, House left the room leaving Wilson alone watching by the desk. The second the door was closed and the room was silent once again, James nodded his head as an angry glint filled his eyes.

"Oh trust me. I will."


	19. Chapter 19

Moments Later, Wilson found himself standing in the lobby just outside Cuddy's office taking in the scene before him. There was Lisa, sitting behind her desk nonchalantly doing paper work seemingly unaware of anyone outside her door. That was until she released a sigh and glared at Wilson menacingly.

" I assume you didn't come all the way down here just to lurk outside my office so, come on in if you must."

The edge in her tone caught Wilson off guard as he did as he was instructed and walked through the large wooden doors giving Cuddy his best don't mess with me glare.

"Cuddy we need to talk."

"Not now Wilson. I'm up to my neck in over due paper work thanks to a certain crippled pain in my ass who should remain nameless."

Wilson knew he was about to push the barrier on this but he didn't care. Something needed to be done and since House obviously wasn't going to do it Jimmy knew it was up to him.

"I know you fired House."

"You and everyone else in this hospital. You wouldn't believe the amount of applause and pats on the back I've been getting today."

"Yeah, bravo. You just fired the best damn doctor in this hospital and for what? To boost your own ego. You should be so proud."

Wilson had a seat in the chair and crossed his arms over chest never letting his gaze off of Cuddy. After several minutes of this intense staring competition between the two colleagues, the dean of medicine relented and slumped herself down in the chair behind the desk.

"The truth is I'm not."

This statement caught Wilson off guard as he waited for Cuddy to go on with her explanation. When she didn't James asked what was on his mind.

"Then what was all that about just now?."

Cuddy chose to ignore this question and continue with her train of thought as if the inquiry into her motives hadn't been taken just now.

"I had no reason to fire House. Your right the son of a bitch is the best doctor we have and I hate to lose him."

"So why did you fire him?."

The next statement out of Cuddy's mouth was one neither person in the room expected. The dean of medicine was about to let her guard down and reveal the true reason behind her hasty decision and she wasn't sure if Wilson could handle it.

"To make it easier on him."

"How is taking away the only thing in his life that gives it meaning helping House? That doesn't make any sense to me."

Cuddy sighed.

"I know about the job offer."

"How?."

"Winters called me a few days ago. Since I am House's current employer he asked me for a character reference."

Now Wilson was curious. This conversation certainly wasn't going the way he had expected it to go but never the less he decided to go with it and let his curiosity be known.

"What did you say?."

"I told Winters that Saint Sebastian's would be lucky to have House. He's been a valuable asset to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the staff wishes him luck at his new place of employment."

"Seriously?."

"Yes. Why would I lie? Despite his colorful reputation House is a genius when it comes to diagnostics you know that better then anyone."

Wilson nodded his head and scratched the back of his neck. Something about this still didn't feel right to him. What would PPTH do without House? What would Cuddy do without House reeking havoc in the clinic and driving her up the wall?

"So, that's it. Your just going to let him go?."

At this question Cuddy sighed and nodded her head.

"I've moved on Wilson."

"And apparently so has House."

This being said Wilson left the room and Cuddy returned to her paper work. The dean of medicine would have never admitted this to Wilson but there was a part of her that wished House would have put up more a fight to keep his job. She secretly missed the banter that they once shared and she knew that they would never have that again Lucas made her happy but House made her feel…confused.

There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to convince herself that this wasn't the right call but something seemed off.

This thought in mind, Cuddy sighed to herself and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm an idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile, House stood in his office packing his stuff up into boxes when Chase walked into the room. The Aussie doctor was stunned by the scene before him but couldn't make a move until House greeted him with the usual sarcasm.

"Hey…why don't you take a picture it'll last longer."

At this comment, Chase walked closer to the desk and looked at around at the mess that was covering the wooden piece of furniture from top to bottom with paper and debris.

"What happened to your cast?."

"Got it off this morning. Which was perfect timing for what I'm doing now."

"Congratulations."

House rolled his eyes at this comment and gave Chase a condescending glare. The department head couldn't believe how naïve Chase could be at times. Of course, it wasn't his fault coming from a foreign country but still being a doctor you'd think he'd know what to say and what not to say in certain situations.

"Thanks your too kind."

That's when Foreman walked into the room looking smug while carrying a medical file in his hand.

"Hey House…I heard you were fired."

House looked up from the box he was peering into long enough to nod his head at the neurologist and sneer.

"News travels fast around here."

That's when the color drained from Chase's face completely as he trued to steady himself. Robert couldn't believe this was happening. What the hell was Cuddy thinking? Who would run the department? Why was he talking to himself? In the midst of the conversation he was having with his subconscious House cleared his throat and sent Chase a knowing yet understanding glare.

"If the two of you want to discuss this in more detail that's cool but I suggest we do it quickly. I have to be out of here by the end of business today."

The professional manner in which this sentence was delivered surprised both fellows but rather then bring any more light to the situation then necessary Chase and Foreman nodded while House lead the way into the conference room.

Having a seat at the coffee table, the diagnostician gestured for his two colleagues to have a seat and waited for one of them to make the first move.

"Why were you fired?."

* * *

By the end of their rather pleasant conversation, it was decided that Chase would be put in charge of the department and House even made a point in saying that he would be available for consultation even if he wasn't actually employed at PPTH. This sparked a curiosity in both his fellows that couldn't be hidden.

"You'd be willing to do that?."

"Why not? I love you guys."

There was an heir of sadness in his voice as House said this. The department head would never admit it but a part of him would miss the team and terrorizing the nursing staff (ha) but in all seriousness he wondered what his life would be like now that he was on his way out.

Then, House did something completely unexpected as he looked down at his watch and smirked while limping over to the lounge chair to retrieve his jacket hanging over the side.

"I'm starving. You guys want to grab some lunch? My treat."

After the shock wore off, Chase and Foreman exchanged a look and regained their composure.

"Together?."

"I've tried sitting apart its very painful. Especially with a bum leg."

After several more minutes of silence passed between the trio House was growing frustrated and he made this known right away.

"Are you guys coming or not? If not let me know now so I can go steal some of Wilson's food."

This comment went right over their heads as Chase and Foreman exchanged a look yet again and replied in unison…

"Why not?."

As they were leaving the office Foreman made this observation as the trio headed for the elevators.

"Besides, this will probably never happen again for the rest of our lives so might as well enjoy it."

To this House replied in his typical sarcastic manner.

"Homey's right. Let's go eat."

* * *

In the cafeteria, after paying for their food, House, Foreman and Chase sat down at a table and dug in without a single word the entire time.

Wilson walked in through the large wooden doors and looked around for House. Spotting his friend over at a table currently preoccupied by two of his fellows James couldn't believe his eyes.

Smirking to himself, the oncologist turned on his heel and headed back through the doors and over to his office with this thought echoing through his mind.

_Hell must have finally frozen over._

(So what do you think? As always your reviews are appreciated and there is more to come soon. Cheers. Wicket forever.)


End file.
